


Runaway Groom

by Incognito01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Bastion Misawa/Tanya, Implied Relationships, Jaden attracts the weirdest weirdo, Jesse is not good with feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psycho Girlfriend, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito01/pseuds/Incognito01
Summary: Post-Canon AU. In which Chazz organizes a reunion, Jesse's too coward to confess while the Gang hasn't heard anything from their favorite Slifer for almost a year.ORThe story where Aster received an unknown call from an old friend, dragging them again to his craziness.Preview:“This is Aster Phoenix speaking. Hello?” He professionally remarked.“--ello...A-Aster?” The caller wheezed out in-between the statics. However, it was enough for the Pro Hero duelist to identify the caller.“Jaden?” Aster exclaimed in utter surprise.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Jim Crocodile Cook/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Tanya, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki & Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> This is actually my first time writing this fandom. So I'm actually kinda worried if I was doing it right. But as I was searching this site for a story, I honestly thought Yugioh GX deserves more love and attention. So I'm gonna do it. Hahaha. Hopefully, I've got the characters right and the humor was there. Anyways, let me know your thoughts about it and Enjoy reading!
> 
> PS. To my User Subscribers who expected another Naruto Fic. I'm really sorry to disappoint you. Don't worry, I'm working the other stories out. Just trying to diversify a bit. After all, in diversity, there's stability (Okay. I know it doesn't make sense. I just really wanted an excuse to quote it.) HAHAHA

As Jesse stepped out of the vehicle, he let out a soft whistle in amazement. 

"The _Manjoume Thunder_ sure knows to organize a party, don't cha' think Ruby?" He asked his spirit partner who happily yipped in agreement, earning a laugh from the teal-haired duelist. 

It’s been four years since they’ve all graduated from Duel Academy. Despite pursuing different careers, although most of them went Pro (aka Aster, Chazz, Jesse, and the Truesdale brothers), the entire Gang still kept in touch. At least twice a year, everyone agreed to meet up just for old times’ sake. Almost like a mini-reunion, while one of them hosts the gathering. 

This time, it was Chazz Princeton's turn. 

Inside the Villa, Jesse was greeted by Alexis who happened to pass by near the entrance. 

Dr. Alexis Rhodes, one of the youngest and finest dueling instructors in America. Unlike most of them, she's actually one of the few who diverge from the Pro-league path. Same as her fiancée, Jim Crocodile Crook. If anybody asked Jesse how the two ended, he'll sum-up their entire love story with this sentence - _You need your heart to be broken, just to be whole again._

Everyone knew of her (not-so) secret affection on Jaden. A few years back, Alexis finally decided to confess, wherein she (obviously) got rejected. Although Alexis claimed she expected it, everyone knew she was completely distraught and heartbroken. This caused Jaden to distance himself despite promising to stay friends, causing a big rift between the two. It wasn't until Alexis and Jim's engagement party, all the awkwardness was dissolved. 

(A perfect reminder why Jesse should _never_ confess. He just can’t _risk_ it.) 

"Hi Jesse, Glad you could come." Alexis warmly welcomed as she gave him a friendly hug.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jesse smiled back as he returned the hug. 

"Let's go--" nudging him to follow "--everyone's already waiting down the hall. We'll be handing out the snacks in a minute."

At the mention of food, Jesse visibly perked up and followed while Alexis fondly smiled at his antics. 

* * *

_At the Common Area…_

When they entered, Alexis immediately went to sit beside him (and Karen), leaning comfortably at her fiancée as the latter put an arm around her waist. 

Jesse's eyes soften at their sweet gesture. Before his mind could further wonder how it would feel to hold somebody (preferably his _best friend_ ) like that, the Gem duelist called for everyone's attention. 

“Heya! Everyone!” Jesse greeted enthusiastically with a grin. 

At his greeting, he received varying responses of 'Welcome' and 'Hello, Jesse' while the others just acknowledged him with a nod (aka Aster and Zane). 

As his eyes scanned the room, he noted everyone was already there. Chazz was casually lounging in one of the couches while Alexis and Jim were occupying the other. The latter commenting tids and bits about something to Axel. On another couch, Axel was finishing some business with his laptop while Syrus and Hassleberry peeked at his screen. Atticus was leaning at a nearby armrest, strumming his oh-so-favorite ukulele. Meanwhile, at a table near the wine cellar on the left side corner, Zane and Aster were playing a game of Shogi. 

All in all, Jesse's really happy that everyone could come. Well…. all of them, except _Jaden_. The Gem audibly duelist sighed. He guessed his best friend will be skipping this one too. 

"Missing someone you like?" Chazz teased as he glanced at the Bluenette. 

"It's not like--" Jesse defended (on instinct), a tint of pink gracing his cheeks. 

"Whatever--" the Ojama duelist interrupted, rolling his eyes. "--Anyways, the Slacker's not coming, _as usual_." Chazz huffed. 

"Oh." Thankful for dropping the subject, the Gem duelist inquired. "Did he mention why?" 

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Jesse heard the younger Truesdale mumbled.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, the Ojama duelist flipped through his message as he remarked. 

"Well, since you're so curious about your boyfriend--" 

"--he's not my boyfriend." Jesse automatically corrected, which was dutifully ignored by everyone. 

"--I'll read his message for you. I quote:

_Sorry Chazz. Can't come. Still in a middle of something. Thanks for the invite tho. Enjoy and say hi to the guys for me - Jaden_

End of quote. That's it. No more messages or emails. _Nada_. He didn't even bother responding to my other messages. And guess what? I just received this message _five days ago_. Did you know how long I was trying to reach that Slifer Slacker? Three months. _Three fucking months_. And all I got as an explanation was ' _something came up'_. Like seriously _!?_ That's the best excuse he could make? He--"

 _Ahh_. Jesse seriously should've kept his mouth shut. Now, he realized why almost everyone groaned at his question. 

"-- _busy._ In case, the Slacker didn’t notice. We are all busy. The least he could’ve done was send me a _message_. That insufferable, ungrateful, good-for-nothing, dimwitted--"

Thankfully, Jim (Bless his soul) decided to intervene, effectively cutting off Chazz's tirade which could have gone for God-knows-how-much-longer.

"Hold your horses, Mate. Give him some slack. He's not even here." When Chazz was about to, the Australian archeologist added. "Besides, it could've been another save-the-world-kinda-thing. Before Duel Academy, the three of us had a very average life--" The Australian Archaeologist gestured a hand towards the other ex-foreign exchange duelists (aka Axel and Jesse) "--Dueling Ghouls? Dimension Jumping? That ain't gonna happen in any of our academies." Jim pointed out. 

"Duel Academy's pretty normal before Jaden." Zane blurted out as if to defend their school, his eyes still fixated on their game. Before anyone could comment otherwise, the silver-haired duelist jumped in. 

"He's got a point." Aster instantly added, not bothering to look at them as he was also transfixed with the game. "The thing with the Society of Light all happened in Duel Academy because of Jaden. Sartorius said the _Light_ was drawn to him."

_Beep. Beep. Beeeep._

Everyone heard Axel curse as he furiously typed some codes into his computer. When the alarming signals finally quieted down, the Western duelist released a defeated sigh before closing down his laptop.

“Okay. So what happened there, Soldier?” Hassleberry curiously asked, voicing out the question which the entire Gang had on mind.

Pulling out an unknown equipment, Axel equipped it to his laptop as he explained, “My system crashed. A bug managed to break through my firewall.” 

“Yikes. Sorry about that, Axel.” Syrus replied in sympathy, his face contorting a grimace as he imagined how much work this would cause. 

“What were you guys doing, anyway?” Jesse butted in to clear his confusion. 

This time, it was Atticus who answered.

“Our dear Spy friend here--”

“--I’m not a spy, Atticus.” Axel dryly corrected. 

“--has been trying to hack your boyfriend’s--”

“--Jaden’s my best friend, _not_ boyfriend.” Jesse (once again) clarified, which unsurprisingly fell into deaf ears.

“--phone to find his current location. Were you aware that he was also working under _the Pegasus_? Same as our spy/secret agent friend here?” Atticus inquired to the Gem Duelist directly as he gestured a hand towards Axel, earning an eye roll from the latter. 

Putting a hand into his chin, Jesse replied. "Yeah. I think he mentioned it in one of his earlier letters." 

Noticing their stares, Jesse was just about to clear it up when a buzzing phone caught their attention. 

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

Aster stood up and went to the center table to pick his phone. Checking the Caller ID, the words ' _Unknown Caller (Blocked Number)'_ greeted him. 

At that, the silver-haired duelist quirked an eyebrow. Even Axel and Zane, who manage to glimpse his screen, had the same reaction. Nevertheless, he signaled his companions to quiet down as he answered the call.

“This is Aster Phoenix speaking. Hello?” He professionally remarked.

_Static._

The line was just static. Aster glanced at the screen of his phone to check his signal. Seeing nothing wrong, he repeated. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

_Static._

Aster echoed his question one more time. Still, the other line was unresponsive. Some of them (aka Zane, Chazz, and the exchange students) started to look curiously. It was Jim who voiced out everyone’s concern.

“Something’s wrong, mate?” The Australian archaeologist/ duelist inquired while fondly petting Karen’s scales.

“I can’t hear anything. It’s just noise, radio static.” Aster replied while still trying to reach the person on the other line.

“Maybe it’s a prank call.” Chazz offhandedly commented.

“I doubt it.” Axel immediately countered. When the Ojama duelist gave him a dirty look, he supplied. “Aster’s a pro. His phone’s not just accessible to _anybody_." Looking directly at the silver-haired duelist, Axel added as an after note. "This might just be an important call.” 

Aster once again tried to reach out. Still, he got nothing. When he was about to end the call, the line finally connected albeit with noises. 

“--ello...A-Aster?” The caller wheezed out in-between the statics. However, it was enough for the Pro Hero duelist to identify the caller. 

“ _Jaden?_ ” Aster exclaimed in utter surprise.

Instantly, all eyes were at him. Aster can’t really blame them. One minute, they were just talking about the Brunette. And the next minute, he's already calling him. 

‘Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Or better yet, call.' Aster inwardly mused. He heard the Brunette speak again in broken phrases. 

"--me, J-Jaden. Talk…minute…" 

"I can't really understand you, Jaden. Your words are a bit slurred and cut. I think you've got a problem with your reception." 

Out of nowhere, Syrus and Hassleberry held out a piece of paper with a note: 

**_Put him on loudspeaker._ **

The Pro Hero duelist had no other choice but to agree, not that he minded it much. Pulling out his wireless microphone, Aster placed his phone at the center table for everyone to hear. 

"--better? Can you now hear me?" Jaden asked his fellow Hero duelist.

Finally hearing his voice (loud and clear), the rest of the Gang felt absolutely relieved. They haven't heard from him for almost a year (except Chazz), some of them even longer. In fact, their only consolation that Jaden's alive were his sporadic text greetings. 

Although they're still a little pissed at him for blowing them off for the second time. Nobody could deny that they missed the Brunette. Most of them were wearing a fond look while some (aka Hassleberry and Syrus) were already teary-eyed just by hearing their Big Bro again. Meanwhile, someone (aka Jesse) had a dazed (read: lovesick) look on his face. 

Aster almost snickered. The Gem duelist really had it _bad_. However, it wasn't the time for teasing. For now, he'll talk to his ghost friend, Jaden. 

"It's clearer. So, what did you need? I'm positive you didn't call me just to chat. After all, if you had the time, you'll be _here_ instead." The Pro Hero duelist 

"Still as blunt as always--" Jaden fondly commented with a chuckle "--who would've thought I'll even miss Aster's sassy remarks? I really should visit soon." The Brunette muttered more to himself. But before Aster could comment into it, the other continued. "Anyways, I called to… Wait. Are you _alone_?" 

Predictably, many eyebrows quirked at that question. Syrus and Hassleberry, on the other hand, pulled out another note which says ' ** _LIE_ **' 

"What an odd question. What are you hiding this time, Jaden?" Aster probed. However, before the other could respond, the silver-haired duelist added in a beat, "To answer your question: Yes. I'm still unpacking in my room, _alone._ The others are downstairs cooking and stuff."

"Oh. Umm. Do you think they're still mad?" Jaden inquired a little guilty. 

"What do you think?" Aster sarcastically barked. 

Chuckling humorlessly, Jaden commented. "Yeah. I deserve that." He agreed, his voice turning absolutely somber. 

At the Brunette's tone, some of them (aka Jesse, Syrus, Alexis, and Jim) shot him disapproving looks. To which Aster returned with a dry stare. They heard another voice through call, which spoke the other's name with a hint of urgency. 

" _Jaden._ " 

"Right. I'm on it, Yubel." The Brunette replied in a heartbeat before continuing, "Okay so, Aster. I’m in a really _tight_ situation and you’re the only one I could ask for help. So--" 

"--Wait." Aster abruptly cut him. "Why are you asking me? Don't you have friends who you could ask for help?" 

"Aren't you also my friend too?" The Brunette countered inquisitively. 

With a sigh, Aster elaborated. "That's not my point, Jaden. And you _know_ it." He paused momentarily before supplying. "There are others who you could’ve asked for help, someone less skeptical than me. Take Jesse for instance. I'm positive he'll literally do _anything_ for you--" 

This caused the Bluenette to break out of his stupor and _flushed_ in embarrassment, earning silent snickers across the room. 

"--Heck, even Hell Kaiser is a better choice than me." Aster pointed out unceremoniously. 

And there was a pregnant pause. The Pro Hero Duelist was just about to check if the line was cut when he heard him speak again.

“...I really can’t ask any of them, Aster.”

"Then, enlighten me. Why did you specifically ask for my help, Jaden." Aster stubbornly probed. 

After all, he wasn’t the only one who wanted to know the answer.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Jaden knew he should really answer the other soon. However, the Brunette wanted to keep Aster’s involvement minimal. In fact, the Hero Duelist would really rather not drag any of his friends into this mess at all (if only he could help it). After all, the troubles he brought during the Duel Academy days were more than enough to last at least two lifetimes. 

Jaden glanced at his eternal spirit partner for help. Unfortunately, the latter wasn’t paying much attention as she was busy acting as the Brunette’s lookout. Seeing as Yubel won’t be any help, Jaden inaudibly sighed in defeat. So with only a hope that the other would buy his excuse, the Hero Duelist blurted the first thing that came on his mind.

"Uhh…You've got connections?" He replied almost hesitantly.

At Aster’s silence, Jaden inwardly cringed. He could literally see the Pro Hero Duelist’s unamused expression. Not that the Brunette could blame him. Even to his ears, it did sound ridiculous. 

[Unbeknownst to the Brunette, there were five other individuals aside from Aster (aka Chazz, Zane, Alexis, Syrus, and even Jesse) who were sending him a deadpan look. After all, they perfectly knew when their Slifer friend was only making excuses.]

“ _Jaden_ \--” He visibly grimaced at the exasperated tone used in his name “--if you’re talking about connections, then _Princeton_ and the _Truesdale Brothers_ are a better option. So--” 

[Aster paused momentarily as he pondered for the right response. The silver-haired duelist needed their friend to fess up. Beside him, Chazz and Syrus were nodding in agreement.] 

“--unless you give me another reason, preferably the _real_ one. Then, I’m calling them to deal with--”

“-- _NO.”_ Jaden exclaimed, surprising Aster (and the rest) before he frantically added “Wait. I’ll tell you, Aster. Just _please_ don’t get them involved.” 

Jaden knew that he’s practically begging at this point, losing his last ounce of dignity left. And the Pro Hero Duelist will most likely rub it in his face afterward (if he survived this mess). Still, it was better than letting the others know.

(Too bad. Sacrificing his dignity to keep it as a secret was a complete waste with Aster on a loudspeaker. Not that he was aware of it, _yet._ )

“Okay.” The silver-haired duelist conceded before insisting, “So tell me, Jaden. I’m all ears.” He remarked with a hint of curiosity.

Inhaling a deep breath, the Brunette began to explain.

“The real reason why I asked you was… because…umm--” Jaden mumbled, completely at loss. Truthfully, he didn’t know how to communicate it without raising more suspicions. 

Unfortunately, Aster wasn’t giving him much time to think as he reminded (read: demanded), “Jaden, I’m _waiting_.”

At that, Jaden had no other choice but to say it. With a resigned and hesitant tone, he answered.

“--well...it’s not exactly _legal_.”

* * *

“--not exactly legal.”

Aster inwardly scoffed. The Silver-haired duelist honestly felt offended at the Brunette’s implications. However, the rest of his friends had a different reaction to that matter. Most of them (aka Jesse, Atticus, Syrus, and Hassleberry) was stifling a laugh while Jim, Axel, and Alexis were wearing an amused smile. And worst of all, Zane and Chazz were _smirking_ at him.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Aster will definitely give them a piece of his mind _later_ with a duel. For now, he'll deal with Jaden. 

Rolling his eyes at the Gang, he retorted to the Brunette. “And what makes you think I’d do something illegal?”

And there was _Silence_. 

"Umm…you've got too many licenses?" Jaden lamely offered. When Aster was just about to point out that he got all of his licenses _legally_ , their Slifer friend muttered. "Okay. That came out wrong. Umm--" 

“ _Jaden, Hurry_.” 

Again, the unknown voice prompted through the call. They guessed it was the Slifer's other half, Yubel.

"Shit. Okay. Aster--" Jaden began solemnly "--I don't really have much time to explain but I can't ask the others because they most likely won't be any help. I mean with how _absurd_ my request is. Still, it's my last shot. Last time I checked, it's not illegal, just… a little bit _unnatural_." He briefly paused before continuing. "So my only choice is either you or Axel. And since he’s working under _Pegasus_ who got me into this _freaking_ mess just for his amusement, Axel’s phone is probably being monitored 24/7. That means my only option is _you_ , Aster. So will you please help me?" 

The Pro Hero Duelist blinked owlishly in response. 

How the Brunette managed to explain all that in less than a minute was beyond him. From the blank look of his companions, Aster guessed that either they're still processing the information or they just can't make sense of it. It was probably a combination of both, even he had trouble absorbing--

"Aster?" Jaden inquired, effectively cutting off the Silver-haired duelist's thoughts. 

At the urgency and hopefulness of the other's tobe, the Pro Hero Duelist didn't have the heart to deny the Brunette (not that he ever planned to. He just wanted to clarify some stuff). 'Oh well. I could always ask him, next time.' Aster mentally concluded. 

“Fine. I’ll help.” The Pro Hero Duelist conceded before asking, “So what do you need?”

“Okay so--" inhaling a deep breath, Jaden cautiously began, "--this might come off weird. But--" his voice turning more grave as he remarked, "--I need you to help me _fake my death."_

" _What."_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...** _


	2. The Invitation (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone learned the reason behind Jaden’s (desperate) request while Jesse was an emotional mess.
> 
> OR 
> 
> The time when the Gang learned about Jaden's other (crazy) admirers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments. It truly warms my heart. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to reply and for not updating sooner. Work is... Huhuhahaha. Anyways, hopefully, this justifies the long wait!
> 
> PS. I hope the notes help. Writing phone call conversations are confusing. Hahahaah. Also, I really hoped I captured everyone (or at least most of them) in this story. Although, imagining how everyone will react or comment is making me dizzy. Hahahhuhu  
> PPS. Is this too long? Am I putting too much detail? Hahahhuhu. Please let me know your thoughts about it.

**Notes:**

" _I seriously need some **sleep**._" - Yubel speaking, emphasizing on 'sleep'

" **I seriously need some _sleep_.**" - Professor Banner speaking, emphasizing on 'sleep'

[Thoughts/ Events from the other end of the line or POV change & comments of the Gang (except Aster) as they listened to a monologue] 

* * *

_Preview:_

_“Okay so--"_

_Inhaling a deep breath, Jaden cautiously began, "--this might come off weird. But--" his voice turning more grave as he remarked, "--I need you to help me fake my death."_

_"_ ** _What_.**"

* * *

“ _What._ ” Aster blurted out, completely-and-utterly surprised.

His companions, on the other hand, were not faring any different. A few feet away from him, Hassleberry and Syrus had to tackle and cover Chazz's mouth just to silence the Ojama Duelist. The same case happened with Alexis, courtesy of her fiancée (just without the tackling), who had a finger on his lips, hushing her. 

Meanwhile, Atticus comically fell sideways before colliding with Jesse, who (not-so) accidentally kicked Axel's equipment to the ground due to the sudden weight and surprise. The latter glaring vehemently as the Gem Duelist rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

And lastly, the cool and composed Hell Kaiser, Zane Truesdale (aka the most unfortunate one), actually choked on his drink, forcing him to leave the room just to hide his coughing fits. 

(Luckily, nobody noticed, or better yet, heeded him any mind as they were all busy dealing with their own reactions.) 

“I said I need--” The Brunette began. 

“--I heard what you said the first time, Jaden.” The Pro Hero Duelist interrupted. 

"Then what--" 

"--what I meant to say was why, in the world, would you want to _fake your death?"_ Aster clarified, almost screaming the last words in confusion. 

However, before the Silver-haired Duelist could add anything else, the rest of his words were drowned out by Yubel's hissing. 

" _Jaden. She's_ **_here_**." 

" _Shit_. Sorry Aster--" 

Instantly, Aster's eyes widened, realizing what the other was about to do before warning. "Jaden, don't you dare--" 

At the shift in his tone, most of the Gang had recovered from their initial shock while Chazz flailed his arms furiously in an attempt to free himself (and breathe). Unfortunately, since his captors (aka Hassleberry and Syrus) were too busy eavesdropping and preventing him from making noise, they (kinda) failed to notice that he's turning blue due to suffocation.

"--I'll call you back." Jaden cut off in panic before the line went _dead_. 

_Kat-cha._

"--end this." The Pro Hero Duelist didn't even bother finishing his sentence and settled on glaring at his phone. 

A beat later.

"--Mfmph SLACKERS!" Chazz screamed the moment he (finally) freed himself. 

(Unfortunately) In his desperate attempt to escape, he ended up pushing the duo a little bit _too hard_ , wherein Syrus crashed near Atticus, accidentally kicking the latter in the shin while Hassleberry landed on his ass, _hard._

The Ojama Duelist was greedily gasping for air while the others looked at him incredulously. 

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Glaring at the duo, Chazz screeched.

"What the hell you're yapping about, Soldier?" Hassleberry snapped as he rubbed his poor buttocks. 

“Hassleberry’s right, Chazz. What the hell was that for?” The younger Truesdale complained. 

A vein popped in his temple as the Ojama Duelist screamed. "YOU WERE SUFFOCATING ME, SLACKERS."

"Oops. Sorry Chazz." Syrus apologized, completely unrepentant. 

Predictably, the last of Chazz's patience snapped as he tackled the younger Truesdale on the floor, unintentionally dragging Atticus into their fray when Hassleberry joined in. 

The rest of the Gang (aka the mature ones) dutifully ignored them.

Jesse, who's obviously the most bothered by the call, voiced out his concern. “Hey, Axel--” he called, causing the other to shift his focus to him, “--do you have any idea what kind of situation Pegasus dragged Jay into? Is he really in a _grave_ danger?” The Gem Duelist inquired in absolute worry.

Momentarily pausing his tinkering, Axel replied “Pegasus--" he began warily, remembering how his phone might be bugged "--he wouldn’t endanger his employees _…_ on purpose." He confirmed with a hint of uncertainty.

"But he still _could_?" Jesse probe. His tone shifted a little higher in worry. 

However, before Axel could answer, another voice beat him to it. 

"If I heard him correctly, Jaden claimed Pegasus purposely _put_ him in… whatever situation he's in." Alexis pointed out. 

"Plus--" Jim inserted "--it sounded like our pal was escaping from something. "

"Or _someone._ " The newly revived Zane offered based on the tidbits he heard while outside. 

[Sometime during the skirmish of the _Idiots_ (aka Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Atticus), Zane returned from his coughing incident. He just gave them one look before walking towards the _Not Idiot Group_.] 

Axel inwardly sighed. _Why did it feel like he was under interrogation?_ He's just as confused as the rest of them. Nevertheless, he elaborated. 

"Jaden has always been different than the rest of us. His missions typically involved the hopping between the Duel Spirits World and us. Or something connected with Spirits. And Pegasus--" Axel paused momentarily "--he's generally a great boss. Just a little _eccentric._ " He concluded hesitantly, which earned multiple arched eyebrows. 

Before anyone could comment otherwise, Axel shifted to the Pro Hero Duelist. The moment gadget he was tinkering finally worked, he asked. "Aster, let me borrow your phone. I've got an idea."

Unfortunately, the Silver-haired Duelist was still busy glaring at his phone to hear them. 

(Translation: He still couldn't get over the fact that not only Jaden accused him of _illegal acts,_ but he also _hung up on_ him. _He was Aster Phoenix_. Nobody ever hung up on him. _The audacity of that Slacker._ ) 

Reading the other’s thoughts, Zane rolled his eyes at the Pro Hero Duelist as he chided. " _Aster--_ " the older Truesdale called a little commanding "--stop trying to murder your cell and listen to Brodie. Hand over your _phone._ " He demanded, snapping Aster out of his angry trance. 

At that, Aster sent him a pointed look. Nevertheless, he complied. 

"So, what was your idea again?" The Pro Hero Duelist inquired as he handed his phone. 

"Jaden will surely call you again. With this--" Axel pointed at the device he's connecting to Aster's phone "--all background noises will be eliminated. We won't have to worry about being heard." Axel explained as he handed it back to the Silver-haired Duelist.

Just as he finished explaining, Aster's phone began to vibrate, displaying the same unknown Caller ID. 

_Ring. Ring._

* * *

_A Few Minutes Earlier…_

_Clicked._

Jaden hastily locked the door the moment he entered the room. After securing the locks, the Brunette sighed in relief as he slumped against the door, his frame slowly sliding down until he’s crouching.

“Jaden, are you okay?” His oh-so-faithful spirit partner inquired in concern. 

“Yeah. Just--” Jaden wheezed out in-between his pants. “--gimme a minute to catch my breath.”

Yubel nodded at him before she turned to scowl at their useless (ghost) companion. Instantly, Professor Banner raised both his hands in defense. Before the duo could start their bickering with Yubel roasting Professor Banner, Jaden interrupted.

“Yubel, How much time do you think I’ve got?” The Brunette asked, effectively halting the incoming argument. 

“Around 10-20 minutes, give and take.” Yubel estimated, still glaring at the Professor.

“Okay. The two of you--” He began to pull out his phone from his pocket “-- _Behave._ I’ll just call Aster again.”

The duo silently nodded as Jaden pressed the button to call. 

It only took two rings for Aster to answer. Jaden guessed the Pro duelist was waiting for his call.

“Hey, As--” The Brunette greeted.

“-- _You better have a good reason for hanging up on me, Jaden._ ” Aster interrupted, almost in a growl.

 _Shit._ Jaden silently cursed. He forgot Aster had a _God-complex_ , almost as bad as Chazz. But knowing his fellow Hero Duelist, the silver-haired will only get more irritated if he beat around the bushes. 

[The rest of the Gang, on the other hand, rolled their eyes at the Silver-haired. Everyone had to agree that the other could be _so dramatic_ at times.] 

Inhaling a deep breath, he answered. “Sorry bout’ that Aster. I’m--” 

"-- _Enough_. If you want my help, then you've got to answer my questions. And _don't you dare hang up on me, again._ Are we clear, Jaden?" Aster demanded. 

With obviously no other choice left, Jaden agreed before asking. "Anyways, what was your question again? Sorry, I couldn’t hear it clearly. I kinda got occupied by something.”

(Unknowingly, Jaden just dug his own grave.) 

* * *

“--occupied by something.”

Again, Aster rolled his eyes at the Brunette. 

As much as the Pro Hero Duelist wanted to give Jaden a _piece of his mind_ , he wouldn't. After all, Aster wasn't petty… well, not that _petty_ to get so off track from his objective. That was Chazz's job. 

(Un) Surprisingly, the Ojama Duelist sneezed. Everyone tensed, wondering if the Brunette heard it. Receiving no reaction, the Gang let their shoulders relax. _Seems like Axel’s gadget thingy worked_. Aster mentally noted. Meanwhile, Syrus and Hassleberry took this opportunity to hide behind Axel and Jim, respectively, leaving Atticus at Chazz’s mercy. 

In a controlled tone, Aster began. "So you've asked me to help you _fake your death_. Tell me, Jaden--" He paused (for effect) while the rest were intently listening, watching closely to how Aster will confront the Brunette. "--what, _in Ra's name_ , did you get yourself into this time?

"Well, I--" However, the Silver-haired Duelist wasn't done. 

"--and what about the others? Did you even plan to inform them about this _faking your death_ charade?" He inquired.

Hearing nothing but silence, Aster not-so-subtly accused. "You didn't, did you?" 

"I… They'll understand?" He answered hesitantly.

Predictably, the room erupted into chaos. 

"That freaking Slifer! How selfish--" 

"ANIKI, NO--" 

"I can't believe him. That's just--" 

"Not cool, Sarge. So not--" 

Aster winced. His friends were _really loud._ He's truly grateful for Axel's device. None of them had to worry about Jaden overhearing them. Knowing the Brunette, his fellow Hero Duelist will most likely end the call in a panic and _disappear_ (again) for god knows how long. 

[On the other end of the line, all Jaden heard was _absolute silence_. As time ticked away, beads of sweat began to form on his temple as nervousness ate him away. The _silence_ on Aster’s side was becoming highly unnerving.] 

“Jaden must’ve his reasons--”

“Still, that’s a cruel lie mate--”

As he listened to them, the Pro Hero Duelist sighed. By this point, the rest of the Gang were chiming in their inputs. _Wait._ Aster still hasn't heard anything from the Gem Duelist (aka Jaden’s unofficial boyfriend).

The person in question, on the other hand, was too stunned to react. Jaden was-- is his best friend. Jesse Anderson would be incomplete without him. He just couldn’t fathom a life _without_ Jaden Yuki. He--

"So, umm--” the Brunette cautiously began, drawing everyone’s attention. In an instant, all conversation went _still_ , effectively cutting through Jesse’s thoughts. “--Aster, are you still there?”

“Yes. I just needed time to think.” He lied through his teeth before adding, “You still haven’t told me your reason, Jaden.”

“Aster, I can’t--” 

“--And I refuse to help without a proper _explanation_.” Aster firmly stated, ceasing whatever excuse the Brunette was about to come up with.

Meanwhile, the Gang had found a new profound respect (and fear) towards the Pro Hero Duelist. Nobody knew that Aster could be this _convincing_. 

“ **Jaden \--**” 

An unfamiliar voice perched in, much to the Silver-haired’s confusion. Glancing at the others, he saw a flash of recognition on Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, Zane, and Jesse(?). _Ahh._ So that was the infamous Alchemy teacher, Professor Lyman Banner. He guessed that Jaden must’ve introduced the Professor to the Gem Duelist some time in the past.

“ **\-- I told you, he’s not gonna agree. In fact, I don’t think anyone’s going to agree with your plan.**”

The Gang nodded in agreement. Good to know someone sane was still around the Brunette. 

A minute later, they heard Jaden release a resigned sigh. “...Is it too late to jump off a cliff?”

Alarmed, Aster was about to speak up his and everyone else’s concern when two voices beat him to it, simultaneously.

“Jay, You can’t--” Jesse cried out in panic before Alexis and Jim could calm him down. The Bluenette had totally forgotten that he’s being filtered. 

“ _ **No.** ” _ Yubel firmly countered as she commanded, _“_ _Jaden, you are_ ** _not_** _jumping off a cliff or anything alike. And if_ ** _you_** _did \--"_ the Duel spirit paused warningly “ _\-- I’ll teleport you back. _ _”_

“But, Yubeeel.” Jaden whined petulantly. 

[ “Seriously, Aniki.” Syrus commented dryly (not that the Brunette heard him). ]

Aster, on the other hand, looked completely askance at the Slifer’s reaction. He was about to chastise the Brunette when Axel stopped him, putting a finger over his lips, signalling the Silver-haired Duelist to keep his mouth shut.

“ _You and I both know it’s not gonna solve anything._ ” Yubel slightly admonished. 

“But, I--”

“ _No **buts**. You know what you’re supposed to do._” The female Duel Spirit interjected. Before she could elaborate further, the Professor chipped in. 

“ **She’s right \--** ” He affirmed, earning a pointed look from Jaden’s Spirit half “ **\-- Just marry her, Jaden.**”

And _this_ predictably caused pandemonium on both ends of the line.

* * *

“ **\-- marry her, Jaden.**”

Jesse uncharacteristically choked on his _own spit_ , leaving him in a coughing fit. Meanwhile, the rest of the Gang was mostly _too lost for words._ In fact, it took another minute for Chazz to blurt out the single thought in their minds. 

“ _What the actual fuck._ ”

Fortunately, this seemed to bring everyone else in the room back to reality. Swiftly, Alexis was rubbing comforting circles around Jesse’s back in an attempt to help him while Jim went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Atticus, on the other hand, burst into hysterical fits of laughter, laughing his ass on the floor. 

And _Smack._

The Truesdale brothers simultaneously hit him in the head, _hard_ (for his idiocy). Nestling his bruised head, Atticus was about to protest when everyone shot him a pointed look (and a glare from Alexis) before they eyed the coughing Bluenette. 

Realizing his mistake, he sheepishly apologized. “Sorry, Jess.” To which, the latter failed to hear due to his coughing fits (and internal crisis).

[ In his defense, Atticus didn’t mean to be inconsiderate of Anderson’s feeling. In fact, he would love to play cupid for the two (not that any of their friends will let him). Plus, he's positive the Brunette swings the other way. 

Going back, it's just that… When it came to _romance_ , Jaden was literally _denser_ than a rock. The only reason the Brunette realized his sister's affection was because it was _slapped on his face_. So Jaden getting married was _freaking_ hilarious. Adding up how _desperate_ he is, Atticus' betting all his rare cards that the Slifer was definitely the most surprised (and confused) with his _own_ marriage. The older Rhodes mentally cackled. He--] 

_Smack._

Zane thwacked Atticus in the head, _again_ , ignoring the latter's angry cries of 'what the hell was that for?'. 

_Meanwhile…_

As the Gem Duelist controlled his coughing, he felt his heart constricted. By this point, Jesse didn’t know what’s worse - No Jaden in his life or seeing him off with somebody else. And truthfully, even the mere thought of either scenario already _hurts_ The Bluenette could feel the worried stares from the others, particularly the sympathetic gaze of Alexis. Heck, even Chazz and Aster were sending him concerned looks as he drank the water from Jim. 

_Oh, God. He’s so hopeless._

Jesse inwardly admitted. When his coughings finally died down, the Bluenette gave the couple a warm smile. He was just about to reassure the rest when they heard a spine-chilling growl. 

" _Don't you dare twist my words, **Professor**._"

* * *

_On the Other Side of the Line…_

The moment those words left the Professor's mouth Yubel's intensified _full-force_. Her wings flapped intimidatingly, arms crossed over her chest as a dangerous aura began to envelop her. 

_Great. The two of them are at it, again._ Jaden silently despaired, sensing the incoming fight. 

" _Don't you dare twist my words, **Professor**._" She viciously snarled, almost ready to mutilate the Professor (if that was possible). 

Before it could get any worse, the Brunette cut off his Spirit partner. 

"Yubel, _please._ " At the mention of her name, the Duel Spirit clamped her mouth shut. "And _Professor_ \--" Jaden shot him a dirty look. "--if you're so interested then why don't you marry her _instead_."

[At the Slifer's hateful tone, most of them snickered. After all, the Jaden they all know (and love) had _zero_ romance in his bones. He's practically aromantic and asexual for all they know, even a squirrel had more chance in romance than the Brunette. 

Jesse, on the other hand, unknowingly heaved a sigh of relief as he felt the weight off his chest.] 

Ignoring Yubel entirely, Professor Banner countered. " **First of all, she wanted** ** _you,_ ** **not me. Also, she's not that bad \--**"

"--Are you kidding me? She's _insane_." Jaden interrupted in complete disbelief. 

[ At the Brunette's tone, Chazz amusedly rolled his eyes as he off-handedly remarked. 

"Please--" he began, stretching the word "--everyone who got _involved_ with you had to be a little crazy."

Predictably, the _Idiots_ (as Zane dubbed them) snorted. While Alexis giggled, Jesse fondly shook his head at their antics. He really couldn't defend his best friend (read: crush) even if he wanted to. Aside from the Yubel-possessing-him incident, the Gem duelist couldn't deny that he might have also become a little bit crazy after spending time with the Brunette, albeit for a _different reason_. ]

" _More like a psychopath, if you ask me._ " Yubel added in an afterthought. 

Once again, the Alchemy Professor pretended he couldn't hear her.

" **Yes. However, she's also _crazy_ for you. I believe** **\--** " Before Professor Banner could finish, Aster not-so-subtle reminded his presence as he interrupted. 

"As fascinating it is to listen to the three of you bicker--" The Pro Hero Duelist sarcastically began, "--Who the hell is _she_ , Jaden.” 

_Oh Shit._ Jaden totally forgot about Aster. He wasn't supposed to know about _her._ Maybe--

"--And don’t play dumb." The Silver-haired warned, effectively cutting through his thoughts, as he pointed out. "I literally heard _all_ of you."

* * *

"--heard _all_ of you." 

The second those words left his mouth, Aster could feel the Gang's disapproving looks. 

"We could've gotten more information if only you kept your mouth shut." Axel criticized, crossing both of his arms as he leaned by the wall. 

This unsurprisingly earned multiple agreements in the room. Fortunately (for Aster), Jaden chose this time to ramble. 

"She's…umm--" the Slider stammered, obviously trying to come up with a stupid excuse. But before he could add anything else, Aster heard two voices speak simultaneously. 

"-- _a goddamn_ **_bitch_** _._ " Yubel snapped. 

" **\-- his future wife.**" Professor Banner informed. 

Instantly, they heard the Brunette cried. 

"Elizabeth's _not_ , nor will ever be my future wife!" Jaden screamed in defense. 

" **But it's practical \--**" 

"I. Don't. Care." Jaden gritted out "And do I even look like I want to get freaking _married?_ I--" Aster had to hide his snort behind a cough "--DON'T EVEN KNOW A THING ABOUT ROMANCE." He ended, almost hysterically _._

Again, the room erupted into absolute _chaos._

_This time._ Aster didn’t bother hiding his sniggers. Meanwhile, everyone else was either guffawing, snickering, giggling, or anything else of sort to their hearts’ content, even Jesse couldn't help but laugh.

But, of course - Him, being Aster Phoenix (aka a sadistic bastard). The Silver-haired would never settle on simply laughing his ass at the Brunette’s misery. Hence, he couldn’t help blurting out.

"So, let me get this straight--” Aster began with an obvious hint of amusement “--you’re asking _me_ to help fake your _freaking_ death--” 

[Unconsciously, Jaden gulped. The Slifer had a feeling that he wouldn’t like where this conversation is going.] 

"--because you couldn’t handle _a girl_?” He concluded (read: mocked) with a mix of incredulity and glee. 

At this point, the rest of the Gang was howling in laughter. Some (aka the _Idiot_ ) were literally roaring on the floor with tears brimming on the corner of their eyes. In fact, not even _Hell Kaiser_ could keep his composure.

Meanwhile, a _pregnant pause_ from the Brunette's side. The Pro Hero Duelist was just about to check if the call accidentally ended when they heard a _female snort_ (courtesy of Yubel).

This was instantly followed by a defeated sigh. 

"Aster--" Jaden spoke his name, absolutely resigned "--if you worded it like that, even I find this entire thing _stupid_." 

“Jaden, it _is_ pfft--” Aster couldn't finish his sentence as he (finally) broke into hefty fits of laughter. 

"A-Aniki *cackles* stop. I--" Syrus made another choking sound "--I can't b-breathe." He managed to wheeze out.

Not that anyone paid the younger Truesdale any mind. After all, they were all _too busy_ trying not to die due to… well, from the _hilarity_ and _absur_ _dity_ of it all. 

And Jaden? The Slifer was groaning as he listened to Aster's chuckles, a hand covering his face in embarrassment.

* * *

_A few moments later…_

Jesse finally took pity at his best friend and began to stand on the Brunette's defense. In a light tone, the Bluenette chided. "Guys, I think Jay already had enough teasings." 

Snorting, Chazz commented playfully. "Of course, the lover boy comes to save his _boyfriend_."

Before the teasing could escalate, the Australian archeologist interrupted. "Jess' right mate--" Jim defended "--we still hav'ta do something bout' his request. Aster?" 

At that, the Pro Hero Duelist simply waved his hand dismissively in response, signifying he had it all covered. 

Clearing his throat, Aster began. "So, Jaden--"

"--finally done laughing?” The Hero Duelist breathed despairingly.

Cue. Multiple snickers were heard across the room (only at Aster's side). Even the Pro Hero Duelist snorted before he responded. 

"Regardless, I still don't see the need to fake your death. In fact--" Aster paused to stress his point "--couldn't you just ask any of us how to deal with a _girl?_ " 

"Elizabeth's not just--" 

"--or a _rabid fangirl_ ," Aster interjected before adding. "You know--" at the Silver-haired's grin, Zane's eyes narrowed. "--Kaiser would've been the _perfect_ man to help, particularly with how cold-hearted his _persona_ is." All the while, the older Truesdale was shooting icy glares in his direction. 

"First of all, I honestly don't think Zane would be of _any_ help." Jaden countered. 

[ Everyone was extremely confused, particularly Kaiser himself. Zane might not be as good in dealing with women like their resident playboy (aka Atticus) or as polite in saying _'N_ _o'_ like Jesse. But, the Cyber Duelist still had his own way of handling them. After all, it comes with being a Pro.

A second later, Alexis perked up as a flicker of realization flashed through her eyes. "Wait. Is he--" ] 

"Last time, I talked to him about girls. Zane--" the Slider paused for emphasis "--he ended up giving me his _stalker._ " 

[ “Yup. That’s Blair.” Alexis confirmed amusingly while the rest eyed the Cyber Duelist dubiously. 

At their (disturbing) stares, Zane snapped an irritated 'what' which everyone ignored. ]

“You’re right. My bad, Zane’s pretty useless--” another glare was sent to his way. “--Anyways, my point _is_. Just man up and _say no._ Jaden.” Aster advised. 

“It won't work. Elizabeth wouldn't accept--”

"--then _make_ her. Defeat her in a duel or something.” The Silver-haired suggested a little forcefully.

“Aster, you don't understand.” Jaden lamented in anguish as he explained “I've literally tried _everything_. I've already duelled her. I _won_ but Elizabeth refused to keep her end of the deal. She--" 

"-- _ **Bi**_ _ **tch** was spouting nonsense about **trials of true love** and started clinging worse than a fucking **leech**_ _._ " Yubel hurled nastily.

"--what she said.” The Slifer concluded a little dryly before continuing, “After the duel, I teleported away just to get her off me. A week later, I woke up with her staring at my face. Do you have any idea how _creepy_ that was? I ended up teleporting to god-knows-where in my _undies._ This game of cat-and-mouse went on for two months. What's worse, she became even _more_ persistent every singletime. We even ran to freaking _Antarctica--"_

[ "Is it just me? Or are we missing something about Antarctica?" Syrus asked the crowd. 

"I feel you, Soldier." Hassleberry commented while the rest simply shrugged in response. 

Jesse, on the other hand, had a fond smile on his face knowing that the Brunette still remembered. 

In the earlier days, before the entire Viper and Yubel incident, escaping to Antarctica was his suggestion when Jaden asked him how he should deal with Professor Chronos' essay homework. Since then, escaping to Antarctica became an inside joke, their final destination for a hiding place. The Gem Duelist just never expected his best friend to actually go through it. ]

"--her chase became too much, to the point it drove me to hide in the other dimension. Unfortunately, Elizabeth went beyond crazy when I pulled that _disappearing_ stunt. Remember how I left without saying anything during Alexis and Jim's engagement party four months ago? That's because she's _there_ , Aster. I saw Elizabeth in the crowd. At that time, I went to Kaiba-san--"

"Did he mean _the_ Seto Kaiba?" Atticus asked no one in particular. 

"--and used my favor. That's when I learned that it wasn't a _coincidence_. Elizabeth had spies _everywhere_ following everyone 24/7, including Kaiba-san and Yugi-san--"

“ _What?_ ” Aster (and Jesse) dumbly parroted.

[“--the _fuck._ ” Chazz, Atticus, and Syrus simultaneously exclaimed in shock, finishing the duo's sentence.]

"--to check if I was in touch with anyone. Boy, Kaiba-san was absolutely vicious when he learned he's being stalked. She only left you guys alone when I told her I'm coming back _just_ to talk, to end all of these shits. But somehow I got stuck here _instead,_ with my supposed wedding coming on its way. Not even my last back-up plan worked. And now I begged Kaiba-san to make sure that the _invitation_ \--" the Slifer uttered like a curse "--doesn't reach any of you because I _never_ agreed to be married in the first place!" Jaden cried in distress.

By the moment the Slifer finished his tirade, the Gang was, for a lack of a better word, _too stupefied_ to provide any opinion or react for that matter. After all, it wasn’t every day anyone learned that they were being stalked 24/7 for God-knows-how long because of…well, _obsession_ over their friend. (Unfortunately) The surprises weren't over as Professor made another comment.

" **It would've been easy if you just agreed.** " Professor Banner, once again, offered (unhelpfully).

 _" You_\--" Yubel growled in retaliation. 

"-- **Think about it. All of the people you've attracted before** **\--** " Swiftly, all ears were focused on him, perking up in curiosity while Jaden made a choking sound. "-- **both men and women are a bit _mad,_ some worse than others, with a twisted and questionable moral compass. First off, your ever-so-faithful-Spirit-companion Yubel**\--" 

" _Shut the fuck up,_ **_Professor. " _**The Spirit in question venomously hissed while Jaden defended with a frown. "Yubel's different _._ "

" **Please** \--" The Alchemy Professor drawled (sarcastically) "-- **she literally conquered and almost destroyed the Twelve Dimensions just to be with _you._** **And** \--"

[ "He does make a valid point." Axel contemplated, recalling the events in the other dimension. ]

"-- **don't forget about _Bloody Mary_** \--"

["Wait. Isn't that just an old folklore?" Chazz blurted out, remembering the old ghost story.]

"-- **when you accidentally time-travelled into the past and ended up enchanting a powerful witch/duelist who terrorized thousands until you and Pharaoh Atem defeated her** **\--"**

 _This time._ Aster couldn't stop himself as he whispered breathlessly "What the _hell,_ Jaden."

"-- **Don't even** **get me started with Scarface and Doctor Death** \--"

[ "Isn't that the criminals who were caught by the FBI around three years ago?" Zane inquired, recognizing the criminal aliases.

Nodding, Axel elaborated for everyone. "Scarface was Alphonse Gabriel Capone, a notorious leader of an American mob while Doctor Death was Harold Shipman, a general practitioner who turned serial killer. I'm unsure of the specifics--"

"--I remembered them." Jesse distantly remarked, earning multiple looks of bewilderment. "In his letters, Jay told me he got involved with the FBI. H-he never revealed the details of his mission aside from it was the victims' spirits who guided him. I-I didn't..." The Gem duelist's voice broke in horror, realizing that this situation could be as bad as the old ones. ]

As the Gang was absorbing the new information, nobody expected the Brunette's response.

“--Alexis was pretty normal.” Jaden defended, interrupting the Professor's list of his _villainous admirers_. 

[ _What._ This was the sole thought running through their mind, momentarily forgetting their worry regarding the people their friend attracted.

The Blonde Professor, on the other hand, perked up at the mention of her name. She might have totally gotten over him but Alexis couldn't deny she was interested to know how Jaden viewed her. All the while, Jesse began reflecting on his principles and values in life, if he actually fit within the (insane) criteria. ]

"I mean--" the Slifer began to elaborate "--she’s really a great duelist and I absolutely admire her skills--"

[ Atticus snorted before commenting, "Of course. It was my sister's duelling skills. What more could he--"

And _Smack._

A shoe was thrown directly at his face, courtesy of his loving little sister. ]

"--anyways, my point _is_ Lexi--" The female duelist smiled at her old nickname "--was also, you know, _sane._ "

[Swiftly, Alexis's smile was erased from her lips, replaced by an unreadable expression. Apathetically, she remarked. "Should I be flattered?"] 

In response, the Alchemy Professor _laughed._

" **Jaden, have you forgotten the Society of Light incident? She** \--" Chazz and Alexis cringed at the memory "-- **might have been brainwashed and did a complete 180. However, the skills and ruthlessness in duelling were all hers. Plus, didn't you mention that Alexis scares you the most out of all your friends?** "

[ _Yup._ _He is a bit mad._ Jesse mentally conceded as he winced, recollecting the aftermath of his actions when the Bluenette was under Yubel's control.]

Remembering that Aster was on the other line, Jaden predictably panicked.

"Aster, please _don't_ tell her anything _._ I didn't--" the Brunette attempted to explain while everyone else was stifling their snickers. And Alexis? The Blonde Professor was definitely _not_ amused. "--I mean it's... Okay, Alexis still kinda frightens me, in a way. But women, in general, is difficult and scary and--"

"--I got it, Jaden. No need to explain yourself." The Silver-haired wheezed out, trying his hardest not to laugh.

[The rest of the Gang was in a full-blown laugher, Atticus was even more so. If there's one thing all of the males _secretly_ agreed on, it was Alexis was the epitome of _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_

Alexis, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she just heard so she asked. "I'm not that scary, am I?" 

And _silence._

The Gang looked at one another and shrugged. Nobody dared to cross her question. Even Jim, her fiancée, was wise enough not to answer.]

" **Anyways, my point still stands. Elizabeth _is_ indeed the best choice for a lifetime partner. She's beautiful, well-mannered, a great duelist**\--"

[As he listened to the Professor praised the Brunette's supposed lover, Jesse was trying his hardest to ignore the bubbling anxiety (read: jealousy) in his stomach.]

"-- **Plus, Elizabeth's a _Romanov._ It's not every day a Royal family would beg for your hand--**"

["Aniki's marrying the _Elizabeth Romanov_?" Syrus shouted in a frenzy. Most of the Gang were still dumbfounded that Jaden's lunatic admirer was actually a freaking _princess_.]

"-I don't care! I'm not even interested--" Jaden's protests were (unfortunately) muffled by Yubel's reminder.

" _All of you are getting way off track. Aster Phoenix_ \--" the Pro Hero Duelist tensed at being directly addressed "-- _make your call. **She** could be here any minute._"

This effectively brought everyone back to the _topic._ For once, Aster regretted being on the receiving end of the call. He might never admit it out loud. But until today, Jaden's Spirit partner still _intimidated_ him. Weakly, the Silver-haired suggested. "Couldn't you just escape? Again?"

“I _can’t_ leave this place, Aster.” Jaden answered dejectedly.

When Silver-haired was about to question why, the Brunette supplied. “Bastion…He--” At the mention of their old friend, they glance at one another, sending inquisitive looks “--Elizabeth’s holding him as a captive…until the _wedding_.”

* * *

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**

"What do you mean by Bastion's your _lover?_ " Aster almost shrieked in incredulity. 

(The Pro Hero Duelist was positive he never signed up for this much trouble when he answered the call).

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> How was it? Hopefully, It was good enough and the humor was there. Let me know your thoughts about it. And yes, I know the timeline of the criminals was a little skewed. But hey, it's fiction. Hahaha. Thank you so much and always stay safeee.
> 
> PS. No offense to readers whose name is 'Elizabeth' (She's my OC). You'll finally meet her in the next chapter. There will be a brief Jesse vs Elizabeth scene. Hahaha.


End file.
